We Don't Leave You
by yukio87
Summary: Darkness and pain. Leo doesn't know how he ended in this place...Just the pain and the cold...ONE-SHOT


**Hey! Well I'm trying to improve my English so I tried to write this and see how this went. I don't know if you can understand what I wrote but I hope you can.**

 **Any mistakes in my English, please tell me. If this went well I could try to write another one. Anyway, go ahead and read it and please leave a review with your thought about it.**

 **Disclamer: The turtles and their enemy don't belong to me. They belong to their creator and Nickelodeon.**

 _ **We don't leave you.**_

Leo didn't know where he was and how he ended in that place. The only thing he could remember was a fight on a rooftop. Shaking his head once and again he watched the area. Just darkness, he was unable to look anything at all. Silence and a faint drop...

Drop...

Drop...

Even with all his effort he didn't know what it was that dropping sound. The image of his hothead brother appeared in his mind.

"I was with Raph"He murmured in a low voice, he touched his front head and found a cut above his right eye. Frowned he tried to think about what he remembered beside the fight. A thunder...there was a storm. A shadow behind him...two long blades...pain...cold...and then nothing else. Breathing deep, he counted ten and closed his eyes. Tried to focus in what had happened. He didn't recognize the place, dark was the only word he would say. He was unable to see more than his hand. And his hand was in front of his face. Weird but even with his hand just millimeters of his face he couldn't see a thing.

"Leo!"He heard around him, Leo raised his head and saw nothing more than that darkness. But he knew who was that voice. _Raph!_ Leo one more time tried to see but only darkness was his result. Disappointed he lowed his head and then tried to stand but his legs were glued on whatever he was standing and he couldn't move. His arms and head were the only parts of his body he was able to control.

Leo didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he was standing on the floor or something else, he was starting to feel fear. He was so cold and alone. His fuzzy mind didn't help him in that moment.

"Where am I?"He told himself. His heart was beating faster than normal, his breath was shorter and shallower and he could say he barely could get enough air in his lungs. _Am I dying?_ He thought feeling empty. He touched his chest, two long gashes were visible on his plastron"I didn't have this before..."Suddenly a huge pain appeared in his mind, he was drowning...he was dying...

"No Leo! Please don't give up...Donnie is coming for us...please..."That was Raph...and he was crying? his little brother was shouting and completely terrifying for his tone. Leo didn't blame him, he was feeling the same but he was in a place where even if he screams or cries, nobody could hear him and help him. The silence fell around him. Leo looked around him, he was seeing a light above him. He raised his hands and tried to touch it...it was warm and comfortable...he felt in peace. And then nothing.

He wasn't aware of the time, but when he opened his eyes he realised he was seeing a familiar ceiling. The lab ceiling. He blinked several times and moved his head to his side. Raph was sleeping beside him, on a chair. His head was on the cot, his breathing deep and calm. One of his hands was on one of his. Smile weakly he closed his eyes again. Took three slow breathing and each one of them was as painful like a stab. _Was I stabbed?_ He thought. He looked himself and his eyes fell on the bandages around his plastron. An IV was attached to his arm. A clear bag above his head was dripping liquid into his body. And another bag was without doubt blood.

"...Leo?..."Raph' sleepy voice broke his thought. Leo looked up and saw two wide and full of tears golden eyes"Ya awake!"Raph said aloud"I thought ya were gonna die...I thought...

"...R...Raph...What...h-happened?"Leo murmured with a harsh voice.

"Ya don't rememba?"Raph whispered"Shredder attacked us...he was trayin' to kill me, but ya fought with him 'till he stabbed ya...ya lost a lot of blood...Donnie said ya were gonna die...the blood lost was killin' ya and that was my fault...my damn fault. Ya were in a coma for over nine days..." Leo surprised for that tried to remember what exactly that day occurred but he found an empty space in his memory.

Leo closed his tired eyes and focus in his breathing, which one was more painful than before. He raised his right hand but it felt like a hundred pounds.

"Try to rest. When ya wake up again ya'll feel better..."Raph looked and sounded so serious and Leo was so tired than before he was able to answer he felt asleep.

Donnie entered in the lab a few minutes after this. When his eyes looked the peaceful on his second eldest brother he knew Leo awoke and talked with Raph.

"How is he?"Asked the genius while walking into the room and stopped beside the cot. Checking the machines attached to his older brother wrote some notes on the folder and sighed.

"He's so tired but who can blame him with all he went through"Raph answered without taking his eyes off Leo.

"Leo will need more than a few days to heal...I can say that it takes two months to heal his broken arm and leg, six weeks for his ribs and three weeks for his concussion but the stabbed wound will heal completely in six month. The plastron needs a lot of time to close properly so Leo will be out of training and patrol until he is completely fine...

Raph turned to see him"Leo won't do that...ya know how stubborn he can be"Raph's eyes were full of anger for what Shredder did to his big brother and concern for what Leo could do once he was healed.

"I know, but his injuries were so severe that it's a miracle he is alive right now. He was almost dead when he arrived to the lair I didn't think he will survive all the damage he suffered. But Leo is Leo and he is in the way of recovering and he will need all our support even if he doesn't ask for that"Donnie put his hand over Leo's plastron and smiled"I feel better now that Leo awoke...it doesn't matter how long it takes to heal...but he is here with us and..."Tears fell down Donnie's cheeks, Raph saw that and shake his head with soft eyes. All will be fine now. Their older brother was alive and nothing else matter in that fact. Shredder will pay back for what he did but not now all that matters to them is that Leo was with them...they could have lost him but Leo had an ability to fight even when the cards said otherwise. All of them thought that he was gonna die but their older brother fought and won against the Death...and Donnie would keep it in that way"...Shredder's gonna pay for this...without Leo our family would fall apart...we're one and if a piece is missing nothing would be the same"

Raph nodded his head he was agreed with that. A yawn escaped from his mouth before he couldn't stop it. He hadn't slept since the incident and now his body was reminded him how tired he was.

"Go and rest. I'll watch over Leo"Said Donnie without looking him"Now"The last word was said in a serious voice"I don't need to take care of another patient with Leo's current condition, so go now or I'll have to give you a sedative"He threatened his red mask brother. Raph got up with not word and went out from the medical room"He can be so stubborn sometimes"Donnie murmured while sitting down on the chair. He knew Raph was blaming himself for what happened to Leo but nobody would know that Shredder could attack them in the middle of the night and so suddenly that no one of them had enough time to react"Get better bro. Raph really needs you right now...all of us need you"And with that Donnie kept vigil over his injury big brother.

 **End.**

 **Please leave review and tell what you think or feel or whatever. But please leave good criticism and not bad ones...I need to know how to improve. So review in the box below. Thanks!**


End file.
